User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (3)
Chapter #3: The Merge of Three Schools (Part 1 of 2). The next morning me and the other clique leaders went to Crabblesnitch's office, to check in. He was a bit preoccupied on some papers. "Excuse me." I said, trying to get his attention. "Oh, Blackraven, Harrington, Jones, West, Vincent, Northrop; just the group the I wanted to see." He exclaimed. "We we're told to check in." Johnny said. "Yes, I recived word that they'll be coming at 9 on the dot." Dr. Crabblesnitch explained, "Just meet them at the front gate, and show them around, alright." He added. "Ok." Derby said in a ass-kissing tone. "Mr. Harrington, this doesn't count as student community service, or reducing your time." Dr. Crabblesnitch sternly said reminding him of what he still had to do. "Damn!" Derby muttered under his breath. After we all left the office, we headed straight to the front gates. It was 8:55am, and we had five minutes to burn until Crestwood Prep and Mornton High students showed up. "Can you tell me, what the two schools are all about?" I asked Earnest and Johnny. "Well Crestwood is full of inbred trust-fund fairies." Johnny snapped, "No offence Derby." He turned to Derby. "None taken." Derby said cogently. "What about Mornton High school?" I asked them. "It's a public school, they don't wear uniforms, and they're Preps are wannabe's." Earnest explained. "Have you ever been to those schools?" I asked again. "I heard Ted transfured to Mornton after, his parents couldn't afford that all-boy school he went to." Damon explained recalling what caused Ted the former Jock leader, to go to another school; after the whole Allison fraiming Ember incident. "And I've been to Crestwood, when I was in middle school." Derby scowled. "What made daddy send you to Bullworth?" I teased. "Daddy wanted me close to home." Derby hissed, "We're you expelled from whatever school you've been to?" He asked. "I didn't get expelled from my old school, me and my family moved here at the end of summer last year." I explained how I came to Bullworth. "Whatever." Derby tersely said. Soon after our conversation six buses (three for each school) drove up to the front gates of the school. The students came out from them. "This is Bullworth Academy." One of the Mornton students said in utter disgust. The Crestwood students dressed in crimson and black uniforms, that we're customized in the traditional Prep or Jocks; while the Mornton students dressed in whatever they wanted; full of indivisuality from Mornton High, unlike Crestwood. "Yes this is Bullworth, home of the Bullhorns. You got to deal with it!" Damon snapped in his leadership role of head honcho of the school. Then a Crestwood girl with brown hair cut in a bob, brown-hazel eyes, and was wearing a Crestwood blazer, with a black and red plaid skirt, no longer than thigh-level, with black knee socks, and black mary-janes. She looked like a total Prep that makes Allison look like a total wannabe. She came up to Derby, like flies on a corpse. "Derby!" The Crestwood girl screamed. "Miranda!" Derby also screamed. The scene was like a bad romance movie, Derby and Miranda we're eye to eye. "I thought I didn't have to see you again after you left me for your cousin of all people!" Miranda snapped recalling Derby used to be with Ember, up til Ember was excommunicated. "Just so you know Miranda I'm with someone else now." Derby clarified. "Who your older sister who is legally your mother?" Miranda hissed. "You know brother and sister is illegal." Derby yelled. "Oh yeah, but I still hate your guts." Miranda barked with malice. "People, people can we get along." Earnest butted in. "Yeah I agree with the walking bean pole." Damon said in agreement. "You're right." Derby said, "Crestwood and Mornton girls follow Malice." "Crestwood and Mornton boys with the rest of us." I said to show them the ropes. "Do it, or Russell smash!" Russell threatened. Soon the students of both Crestwood and Mornton followed what Russell said, and went our separete ways. The boys went to the Boys' Dorm, while I went with the girls to the Girls' Dorm. "I'm not a day student, but this is where the female students live." I explained, showing the girls the dorm. "It's all pink." A girl said in a depressed sigh. "You said it." I said trying to keep my disgust for the decor of the room to a minimum, "Wait a minute who said that?" I asked. "Yo." A Mornton girl said, as she went to the front of the crowd. The girl had Black hair that covered her right eye and a florecent-green bow, brown eyes that we're obscured by hipster-fraimed glasses, and was wearing a Nivana tee, skinny jeans, and a pair of black and green Converse sneakers. She was Emo, no doubt about it. "You must be Malice, my cousin's girlfriend." The girl said, "I'm Cindy." "Wait a minute Allison has a little sister?" I asked. Allison passed by. "She's not my sister she my cousin by marridge." Allison said, while cleaning the dorm. "Oh." I tersely said. "As you we're saying?" Cindy said in monotone. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts